


Darker Yet Darker

by BessWritesThings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BessWritesThings/pseuds/BessWritesThings
Summary: This is honestly just something I wrote when I was feeling some dark vibes, I needed to get it out of my system. It's short, vaguely angsty, and not a fun time. I don't think I'll continue writing it unless I have a really good reason. Right now it's gonna be a placeholder on here so I don't get my account scrapped.





	Darker Yet Darker

“Subject 1, you are not to stray from my side.”

“I won’t.”

“Any attempt to do so will result in dire consequences. Do you understand?”

“...Yeah.” 

A mirthless smile flashed across the doctor ghostly pale face. 

“Good.” 

The older skeleton’s right eye flared to life, scanning his subordinate’s face for any indication that he was being lied to. The golden light flickered out as the doctor smoothed out his lab coat and turned away, and Sans breathed a sigh of relief he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. Gaster must not have detected any insubordination in his eyes. It was a good thing, too, since Sans hadn’t gotten many opportunities to practice lying. It pained him to hone his fabrication skills on Papyrus, who thought too highly of him to be skeptical, unless he happened to be fretting over his progress in training sessions. 

Sans felt his spine tingle with anticipation as he glanced at the door. The outside world was less than twenty feet away. Leaving the laboratory meant having a brief moment to enjoy the freedom of a citizen of the Underground, and all the immediate dangers that came with it. He was weaker than his brother, but his razor sharp mind made him a valuable asset to the doctor when he was obliged to venture out. 


End file.
